Hylian Nights
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: Link is a young thief who dreams of one day never having to rob again. What happens when he falls in love with a Princess? Zelda with an Aladdin twist! Zelink
1. Default Chapter

Hylian Nights

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Aladdin!

A/N: Here I am again! Well, as you might have guessed, this is based loosely on the Disney version of Aladdin, with a bit of Robin Hood type stuff mixed in! There will be major differences of course, but I hope you enjoy! Please, don't forget to Read and Review!

In the shadow of Death Mountain, a tall dark man waited, seated on his great black horse. Anyone who saw him would have recognized him instantly, but there was no one about this night, the only living creatures the horse, the man and the ink colored crow perched on his shoulder. A cold breeze whipped the man's cloak and he turned his head towards the path as he heard the approach of someone.

You're late, the man said coldly as a figure in rags appeared. What kept you Sakon?

A thousand apologies my lord, Sakon said swiftly, sweeping an inelegant bow. I was held up at the pass by a guard.

Do you have it?

Sakon chuckled, reaching into his pocket, withdrawing a red stone. It was dull, broken in half as if by some great force. I had to slit some throats, but I have it. The second half of the Spiritual Stone of Fire.

The dark man held out his hand, but the ragged thief snatched it back quickly. My reward, my lord Ganondorf, then the stone.

There was a flurry of wings and a caw. The crow flew down from his master's shoulder, snatching the blood colored stone from Sakon's hand. It circled, then flew back to Ganondorf, dropping the stone in his hand before returning to its perch.

The Gerudo man reached within his cloak, drawing out a second red stone, holding the two pieces in his hands. Not to worry Sakon, you shall have your reward. Ganondorf's eyes gleamed as he brought the two pieces closer, pressing them together.

They fit together seamlessly, and the stone suddenly glowed like a hot coal. Without warning it rose out of the man's hands and flew up the mountain path. Not missing a beat, Ganondorf wheeled his horse sharply about, urging the stallion into a gallop after the ember that blazed in front of him. Panting, Sakon tried vainly to keep up, dashing after them.

The chase for the stone lead Ganondorf into the Dodongo's Cavern, but he did not hesitate, screaming at his horse to go faster. The small stone rose up towards the great skull of a dead dodongo, swirling around, then plunging into the left eye socket were it sat glowing innocently. Ganondorf reigned in his horse sharply, his eyes narrowed as the mouth of the skull opened, leading to a dark abyss below.

By the Goddesses, Sakon murmured, having just arrived. He stared up at the skull in awe, his dirty face filled with a greedy look.

Ganondorf dismounted, grabbing the thief by the scruff of his neck. The Dodongo Cavern, he hissed, his own face mirroring the greediness in Sakon's. Then he addressed the unfortunate man, his golden eyes gleaming. Now, I want you to go in there and bring me back the lamp! You can have whatever you want of the treasures in there, but the lamp belongs to me!

Once he had nodded, Ganondorf released the thief who stumbled eagerly towards the gaping mouth of the skeleton. Sakon hesitated, peering down into the depths of the earth it seemed. He started forward, but had no sooner raised his foot when the jaw of the dodongo began to tremble and he fell backwards.

WHO DESTURBS MY SLUMBER? the dodongo asked, it's huge booming voice echoing around the two men.

Sakon scrambled to his feet, wringing his hands nervously, giving a short jerky bow. It is I, Sakon, a humble thief.

KNOW THIS, ONLY ONE CAN ENTER MY CAVE! ONLY ONE OF PURE HEART AND STRONGE COURAGE, A DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH! the skull boomed, then fell silent, its jaw still open. It's one ruby eye gleamed down at the two men who stood before it.

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed at these words, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. When Sakon glanced uncertainly back at him, he waved him forward. Well? What are you waiting for? Get on with it!

The thief edged forward, looking once more down the steps made of bone that lead into the bowls of the cave. Slowly, Sakon raised his foot, placing it gingerly on the first step. When there was no response, he breathed a sigh of relief, then started on the second step. Then there came a horrid roar, and the jaws of dodongo clamped shut, encasing the thief within. Then the stone fell from the dodongo's eye socket, landing in two pieces at the feet of the man.

With a caw, the crow soared down, once more retrieving the pieces of stone. Master Ganondorf, what do you plan now? he croaked. The crow flew up, dropping the fragments into the man's palm.

Not to worry Guay, Ganondorf replied smoothly, tucking the halves into his cloak pocket. I simply need to find this one who is worthy to enter the cave. This diamond in the rough, pure of heart and strong of courage.

It was a brilliant sunny day in Hyrule market, the perfect day for shopping and sightseeing. The merchants were showing off their products, hoping to tempt the shoppers who were wandering by. It was crowded and busy, and the guards who were within the market place were as relaxed as the visitors, unconcerned and hardly paying attention to the hustle and bustle.

Concealed within the alleyway, watching the goings-on, were two figures, clad in the fashion of desert travelers. One, a woman, wore pants that were puffy and a silk top to match. Her golden eyes were fixed on the customers, long red hair held back in a long ponytail. The other was a boy of about seventeen, in a loose green tunic and pants. His hair was blond, and you could tell from looking in his brilliant sapphire eyes that this was no normal boy.

Where's Navi? Nabooru hissed in undertone, glancing briefly at her companion. We can't do anything without her help. She fingered the dagger concealed within her waistband, hoping that this wasn't one of those days when she would need it.

Don't worry, she'll be back. She said that she wanted to see how much the rich man has, he returned, leaning casually against the wall.

Nabooru rolled her eyes in irritation, continuing to watch for the fairy. In no time at all the small blue ball of light shot into the alley, bouncing up and down in front of the two in excitement.

Ooo, he's a good one Link! Navi announced happily. He's filthy rich! The man has six purses, all filled to the brim!

Any guards? Link asked, straightening and gesturing to Nabooru to follow.

Just one, some idiot who likes to flirt with pretty girls, Navi replied disgustedly.

Nabooru grinned, flipping her hair. I'll go talk to him for a moment, see if I can get him interested while you do business with our man.

She strolled up to a market stall where a gaudily dressed noble was examining jewelry with his brawny body guard. The nobel already had too much jewelry on, five necklaces, three bracelets, and four rings studded with gems. The man was practically advertising for someone to rob him.

The Gerudo woman pretended to be interested in a certain ring, laughing and talking to the body guard who was beside her. He grinned in reply, trying to act casual as she flirted with him shamelessly. The noble didn't seem to have noticed, moving on to the next stall when Link moved to stand next to him. The young man picked up a melon, examining it, watching the noble as he asked about the growing conditions of some bananas.

I won't buy anything that was treated with strange substances, he declared pompously. How do you grow your fruit?

While the bewildered stall tender began to explain, Link edged slowly closer. The could see at lease three purses hanging at the noble's belt from where he stood, and decided that those would be more than enough. Quickly and carefully, Link reached out one hand and relieved him of one of the purses, his face set impassively as he slipped the money sack into his tunic. The noble hadn't noticed yet, still questioning the merchant. Nabooru shot him a look over her shoulder, silently telling him to hurry it up. Quick as a flash, Link slipped the last two purses free, stowing them out of sight.

He slipped away from the stall, passing Nabooru who joined him as they moved quickly towards the drawbridge. They were still acting casual, pretending to eye merchandise as they strolled along. Just then there came a high pitched shriek and both of them winced.

VE BEEN ROBBED!

Darn it, I was hoping he wouldn't notice for awhile, Link hissed, and he and Nabooru dashed towards the drawbridge.

She shot him a wry look as they sprinted past the slow moving guards. Yet at cry of a robbery, the gate house keepers were a bit quicker and were already hauling the drawbridge up to prevent the criminals from escaping.

Muttering a curse under her breath, Nabooru drew her dagger and a small sling and Link did the same. Hesitating for the briefest of seconds, the slender Gerudo women swung the sling around and let a stone fly, jamming up the works to the drawbridge. With a shudder and groan, it stopped its progress upward, and the two thieves continued running. The guards were already in hot pursuit, but the two didn't wait to find out how many there were.

Without missing a beat, they scaled the partially raised drawbridge, leaping over the moat and landing lightly on the other side. Link whistled a succession of notes as they landed, and two horses came cantering into view. One, his own fire colored mare Epona, the other Nabooru's a chestnut colored stallion named Bandit. Springing onto their horses, the two thieves left Hyrule behind them in the dust, giving each other high fives.

Well done Link, Nabooru sang out, her eyes dancing with laughter. Another rich man robbed and us living the good life for awhile.

He grinned at her, eyes dancing. I couldn't have done it without you. By the way, did you make a date with that guy?

The Gerudo laughed out loud, her eyes shining. I don't think he's my type.

What about me? I helped too, Navi said, appearing on Link's shoulder.

Yeah, we couldn't have done it without Navi, Hyrule's best fairy thief, he teased her.

By nightfall the two had reached the thieves fortress deep within Gerudo Valley. The Gerudo women came to greet them, awed by the sight of the purses, and demanding details. Nabooru began to explain, giving a wonderful reenactment of their daring escape, but Link didn't hang around to listen. He slipped away to his favorite boulder that had an incredible view of the land, including Hyrule Castle in the distance. Navi had followed him, and they sat together, staring blissfully off into the distance.

You're missing the party, Nabooru said, joining him on the rock. Then she pulled out a full purse, and one that was half full, handing them to him. Here, take these to Saria. She'll use the money to help people.

Link accepted the purses, tucking them into his tunic with a sigh. Orphaned as a child, he had been taken to the Kokiri Forest and given into the care of a forest girl named Saria. Saria was a kind hearted person who took in lost or abandoned children and took care of them. He had been the first, and as the oldest, had always attempted to help his dear friend. Yet it became rather expensive, and Saria couldn't afford to do it anymore, sadly turning down more children who desperately needed homes.

Determined to repay her for her kindness, Link had left the forest with his fairy friend Navi, looking for any means to make money, which was how he had meet Nabooru. They had become friends, and she had welcomed him into the thieving group of Gerudo. Normally outsiders, especially men, weren't allowed, but the Gerudo had been impressed with his skills and had allowed him to stay. Though thieves, the group had its morals. They only stole from those who could afford it, and always used the majority of the money for a good cause. Link had joined them when he was fourteen, and was now a seventeen year old thief with a running history.

Thanks Nabooru. It means a lot, Link offered still gazing at the castle.

She followed his gaze and smiled. It would be nice not to have any worries anymore, wouldn't it? To live in a castle and not have to worry about where your next meal is coming from.

He nodded with a sigh. But it's only a crazy fantasy Nabooru. It'll never happen.

The slender girl shrugged, giving him a grin. You never know Link. Perhaps you will someday. Just promise to remember your old thieving friend, she teased him.

Link shoved her playfully, grinning despite himself. Sure I will.

Then his sapphire eyes retuned to the majestic white castle, and his expression grew thoughtful. _I could only wish. . ._


	2. Chapter 2

Hylian Nights

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Zelda is not mine, though I wish it was. Neither is Aladdin, so stop waving those handcuffs at me! pokes police man in the belly Hahaha!

A/N: Wow! I've gotten so many responses! I'm glad this idea is so popular! Thanks a million to all of you out there! Go to my bio for my responses, and please continue to read and review! And for those of you who are reading my other fic, Light of Hope, don't worry, another chapter will be coming on that one too. I promise, I haven't forgotten!

I've never been so insulted!

Bram, the king of Hyrule, winced at the sound of an angry voice as an over dressed noble strode into the room, his sapphire eyes flashing with rage. Prince Rolland, you're leaving?

The Prince glared, wiping mud off of his cheek. His fine cloths were covered in the muck, dulling the shine of his jewelry. Good luck finding someone to marry her! he snarled and stormed from the room. I certainly won't! I pity the man that does!

the king sighed, then rose, heading for the palace gardens.

He hesitated in the entrance, gazing out as he wondered how he was going to address her. His wife's death had been hard, leaving him with a tiny daughter to care for. He regretted that she had never known her mother, but little could be done about that.

A young seventeen year old woman was on her hands and knees , planting some new rose bushes along the side of the towering wall that wrapped around the garden. She sat back briefly on her heels, bright sapphire eyes smiling down at the lovely scarlet blooms. The girl was stunning, her face lovely and intelligent, but her beauty masked her mischievous side.

Bram began crossing to his daughter. You have got to stop playing these games.

The Princess scowled, wiping her muddy hands off on a rag that was beside her. She rose to her feet, drawing in a breath to steady herself. Father, Prince Rolland is a stuffy arrogant man, and I don't love him.

That was no reason to cover the poor man in mud, the king reprimanded angrily. You have to be married soon, you know that Zelda. Why do you insist on making things difficult.

Please, try to understand, Zelda began plucking a roes from the bush, raising it to her face. If I marry, I want it to be for love.

Her father sighed, running a hand through his gray hair. He understood all too well the romantic imaginings of youth. He himself had once been filled with such fancies. he said in a kind tone, please don't think I'm trying to make you unhappy, far from it. I want you to be happy more than anything. But you know I'm not going to be around forever, and I want to make sure you are taken care of.

She sighed, looking frustrated. Father, I've never done a thing on my own, I've never even left the Castle. How can I be a ruler if I don't even know what the outside world is like? Maybe there is someone out there who would be better for me than some stuffed shirt Prince.

The law says you must marry a Prince, Bram began in a tired voice, having repeated this many times. Zelda, you are a Princess.

Then maybe I don't want to be a Princess anymore! she cried, turning her back on her father, throwing the crimson rose to the ground.

Her father growled in frustration, then spun on his heel, leaving the gardens. Zelda stood still, waiting until she was certain that the king was gone, then spoke. You can come out Impa.

The tall white haired woman seemed to materialize from the shadows of the wall, moving to sit on a bench not far from the young woman. Princess, your father is right about somethings. You need to get married.

Zelda made a face, dropping to the ground beside her attendant as she had done as a small child. Impa, I hate seeing my life set out before me. There will be no surprises, no choices, nothing unexpected. I can't live my life like that. She laid her head in Impa's lap, feeling tears rise.

Impa gently stroked the girl's head, and the two set in silence for a long moment. Zelda, you do have choices, Impa finally murmured, her brown eyes thoughtful. No one can force you to do anything you so not wish to. Remember that milady.

Zelda sat up, smiling softly at the older woman. Then an idea slowly began to take form within her mind, and she realized that Impa was right. She had one card left to play, she only wondered if she had the courage to do it.

Bless you Link, Saria whispered, tears filling her large azure eyes. You take too many risks for me. She stared down at the purses that the young man had given her, raising her head to look up at him.

There's no risk too great for you, he assured her from his seat at the kitchen table. After all, you took care of me when no one else could or would. I owe you my life.

Saria smiled, but was momentarily distracted by two children who were scuffling over a toy. She hurried to settle the argument, whole Link looked on in amusement. Finally after sending both children out to play, she returned to her seat across from him.

Tell me, how is Malon? Link inquired, taking a drink of milk that Saria had given him. His memories of her were of an annoying girl with a temper to match her fiery hair, but a good friend nonetheless.

Her eyes lit up. Well enough. That little red haired girl is quite the farmer. I took the children to see her at Lon Lon Ranch, and I couldn't believe how grown up she has become. Saria paused, then continued. You know Link, she's only two years younger than you. . .

Trying to play matchmaker? he teased, an amused look on his face. Seeing her guilty grin, he laughed. Sorry Saria. I think of Malon as my little sister, and besides, what do I have to offer her? I'm a thief, wanted by the Hylian guards.

You could give it up, the forest girl suggested, her eyes pleading. Please, Link, settle down and start a life.

He shook his head regretfully. Saria, this is who I am. I can't change that, no matter how much I wish I could.

Then promise me you won't return to the Castle town to steal, Saria begged, trying a different tactic. Try someplace else, Link I'm begging you. You're like a son to me, I couldn't bear it if something where to happen to you. . .

He knelt down so that he was at her level, taking her small hands in his own. And I think of you as a mother Saria, which is why I'm doing this. Link's blue eyes held hers, calm and steady. Besides, Nabooru will have my back, you know that. The Gerudo never leave a woman-or man-behind. He kissed her gently on the forehead before rising to his feet. I have to get going Saria. Nabooru needs me for tomorrow.

The green haired girl followed him outside, past groups of children chasing and romping happily through the meadow. Link mounted Epona, giving her a last smile.

Don't worry Saria, I'll be fine.

She sighed and nodded. I worry too much Link. But I pray to the Goddesses that they may protect you. Be safe.

He nodded, then turned Epona towards the exit of the forest, and with a mighty cry, he sent her into a gallop. Saria and the children watched him go, waving and calling good byes as he vanished into the darkness of the tall trees.

It was a dark moon-less night, perfect for people to sneak about. A slim figure crossed the gardens, heading for a large oak tree that grew close to the wall. The figure hesitated, glancing around then reached up for a branch, beginning to pull herself up when a hand on her shoulder made her gasp.

Zelda whipped around, coming face to face with Impa. You scared me! she hissed, relief flooding through her. She let go of the branch, pulling up the hood of her cloak that had fallen back to reveal her face. What are you doing here?

I should ask you the same question, the attendant shot back, her brown eyes narrowing. I should have known you'd do something this reckless. I should have told your father.

No Impa! Zelda cried softly, gripping the woman's hands. You were the one who gave me the idea anyway, so you only have yourself to blame!

I did no such thing, Impa retorted, looking shocked. Me, tell you to leave the safety of the Castle and go out amongst commoners and thieves who would slit your throat if they found out who you were?

The Princess sighed softly, closing her sapphire eyes. Impa, please. I need freedom, I can't stay here and have my own choices made for me. You have to understand! You're the only person who's even close to a friend! She tightened her grip on Impa, staring up at her pleadingly. I will come back, I just don't know when. You have my word Impa.

Impa blew out her breath hard, then wrapped the princess in a tight embrace. Let me come with you milady, she whispered into the girl's ear, her almost daughter.

Zelda shook her head, pulling back. Too dangerous. It is better for you to stay here. If you follow me around, people will know at once that I'm a royal, or at least a noble.

The Sheikah woman nodded resignedly. Be safe Princess, she sighed, helping the girl up the tree. She watched as Zelda slipped over the wall and out of her sight. Impa clenched her fists, fighting her instincts to run after the girl, to shadow her despite the girl's orders. Yet she did not, knowing that the Princess needed a bit of freedom.

Link sat on the rooftop, watching the crowds go by. He had come to the market himself this day, as Nabooru wasn't feeling very well. Yet, he was not entirely alone. Navi buzzed above his head like a fly, exclaiming over the sights. Link listened with half an ear, not really in the mood for gossip.

Suddenly, a young woman walking through the market caught his eye. She was slender, blond and pale, unusual looking. She was out of place among the others who shuffled along, and Link was positive he had never seen her here before. He practically knew of every person who wandered the markets, and she was not a regular. Another woman dressed in drab rags ran into her, almost knocking the lovely girl down.

Watch ya lookin' at? the fairy suddenly asked suspiciously, causing the young thief to start.

he said quickly, glaring up at her.. Just looking at that girl over there.

Oh? The girl who's being yelled at by that vendor? Navi inquired innocently.

Link whipped his head around, gasping as he saw the man grab the startled looking girl by the wrist.

Zelda sighed, smiling as she wandered through the market. _So this is what it's like outside the castle! _she marveled, feeling rather small and unprotected in such wide open spaces. Deciding against leaving, she opted to stay within the walls of the castle town for a time, and began to browse among the stalls.

She paused to admire a merchants jewelry, a bright sapphire ring catching her eye. It was unusual, a brilliant blue stone cut in the shape of a star, glittering in a silver band. Zelda inquired politely as to its price, and then decided to purchase it, giving the delighted vendor the money he'd asked for.

Stopping briefly, she slipped the ring on her finger, then continued on her way. A young woman suddenly barreled into her, almost knocking the Princess off her feet. Without even pausing or apologizing, the woman slipped around Zelda and hurried on her way. _How rude,_the girl thought irritatedly, pulling her hood back up.

But before she could move, a rough voice spoke up, startling her. All right missy, lets have it.Have what? she asked bewildered, lifting her eyes to a large angry looking man.

Don't play games with me girl! the vendor shouted, grabbing her by the wrist. That bracelet you just stole from my booth! Didn't think I'd catch up to you, did you? he snarled.

Her mind flittered back to the woman who had just ran into her, and Zelda began attempting to explain. Sir, I think you're mistaken. Another woman just ran into me-You're lying! Do you know what the penalty is for stealing? the man's hand went to his belt, where a dagger glittered.

Zelda gasped, giving a startled cry when she was suddenly jerked from the man's grasp. A young man about her age with flashing sapphire eyes stood between her and the vendor, glaring up at the heavyset man.

Out of my way boy, the merchant growled angrily. The girl and I have a little business to take care of.

The young man didn't move, smiling slightly. I can assure you that this girl is no thief. I saw what occurred, and she is telling the truth.Oh she is is she? the merchant said in a suspicious voice. And I'm supposed to believe you?Considering I stopped the real thief and got the bracelet back, yes, the young man returned, holding out a beautifully crafted piece of silver studded with tiny emeralds. If I'm not mistaken, then this is yours?

Zelda was listening to this exchange with both fear and wonder. The young man's courage took her breath away, and she felt an odd jerk, staring into his cerulean eyes that locked briefly with hers before he winked slightly. Her startled gaze noted how his left hand shot out quickly, relieving the merchant of his purse. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided it would be better to remain silent.

Yes, it is, the man admitted gruffly, taking back the offered bracelet. I suppose I owe you an apology miss.No need, Zelda managed to say, and felt the young man grip her arm gently but firmly.

Sister, I think it's time we got home, don't you?Oh, yes, of course, Zelda answered quickly, seeing that this was the proper response, allowing him to hurriedly lead her away. For some reason, she trusted this young man, even though she had only known him for five minutes.

They had gotten a good distance away when a man's roar of rage suddenly echoed through the market. The young man grinned roguishly, yanking her towards the alley.

I hope you're a fast runner.

Together they raced through the alley, dodging crates and ducking behind objects. After sometime, the young man yanked Zelda down behind a large crate of bananas, and they waited there in silence. About five minutes later a small blue ball of light popped behind the crate, startling the Princess.

Where is he Navi? the young man asked.

He went off to complain to the guards, the fairy returned cheerfully.

Nice work partner, he returned, grinning at the fairy. Then he turned his attention to Zelda. That was a close one, he remarked, studying her with a slight smile curving his mouth. You ought to be more careful in the market.Thank you for helping me, Zelda offered lamely. But, may I ask you why you gave back the bracelet, yet stole his purse?

The young man laughed. When you've hung around the market as long as I have, you get to know things. For instance, that particular merchant is always overpricing his merchandise. Stealing his purse won't hurt him badly, he's got thousands more where that came from.

Zelda hesitated, admitting to herself that this young thief did have a point, still she couldn't help but think that it was wrong.

I know what your thinking, he said, looking at her knowingly. But sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do to survive. If it makes you feel any better, I only steal from those who can afford it.

She offered him a hesitant smile. Forgive me, I just was thinking how sad it is that there are people who have all that money, and then there are those who have none.

Link felt himself liking this young woman. Her way of talking was different, and he assumed that she was a noble or of higher birth. Perhaps a run away who was being forced to marry. He shrugged off the matter.

Do you have a place to stay for the night? If not, I have a place here that we can go to.

The girl hesitated, holding his gaze with her own. For a moment, Link was lost in those brilliant sapphire eyes, more beautiful than the ring she wore on her finger. Then she gave him a beaming smile and nodded.

I would love to.How is this going to help us find the person we need? Guay croaked, hopping over the bowl of dark water. It looks like ordinary water to me.Ah, yes, but not in a few minutes, Ganondorf answered, throwing a handful of herbs into the water, then adding a few drops of black liquid that immediately dyed the water.

Instantly the waters began to churn, and Guay squawked, fluttering to a safer perch on his master's shoulder. Then, in a swift motion, the liquid spewed out of the bowl, turning into a dark floating mirror in the air.

Mirror of Darkness, Ganondorf intoned, holding out a beseeching hand to the mirror. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cavern, one who is pure of heart and strong of courage, the diamond in the rough!

The mirror gleamed in answer, its surface rippling as it twisted and turned. Then its movements began to slow, showing a young man in a green tunic climbing a ladder. He reached down, offering his hand to a girl that Ganondorf knew well. The image moved up sop that only the boy was shown, then the image faded, and the water hit the ground , splashing everywhere.

Guay paced along Ganondorf's shoulder, muttering to himself. Fat lot of help that was! How are you ever going to take over the throne with nothing more than a face? Ganondorf hissed, tapping the crow on the head. More was revealed than you think. My plan is in motion, and I know where that boy is, who is as well. Surely you saw who was with him.Of course I did, the bird retorted crabbily. It was Princess- the crow broke off, beady eyes filling with understanding as he gazed at Ganondorf.

The tall man chuckled, his hands tightening. Soon, I shall rule all of Hyrule!

_And to think, I am the King's most trusted advisor!_He smirked, golden eyes glittering like a cats that has just seen a canary._ I shall rule all!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hylian Nights

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Happy now?

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I do have a good excuse! I spent the last couple weeks playing Windwalker, and I beat it! Yes, I know I'm a bit late, but it took us forever to get it! But. . . okay, for anybody who cares, this is my opinion on it. I was okay with the game, and the story line, up till the final battle with Ganon. Once that was over, I was extremely mad! Why? Because the king destroyed Hyrule for one thing. He gave Ganon what he wanted to begin with, and I thought that sucked! Another is that they hinted that Link was the hero reborn, but was he really? Arg! (I found it rather amusing that in OoT Ganondorf was some fit person, and in this he's a big fat guy!) Anyway, my point in this, is expect me to start a rewrite of Windwaker soon! So, thank you for reading my ranting, and I hope y'all like this chapter! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed!

Wow, careful now, Link chuckled, holding the girl's hand as he guided her over the roof top.

Zelda blushed, chiding herself for her clumsiness. she offered, smiling at the young thief.

He merely smiled, but his fairy named Navi was the one who spoke up. You should be more careful! I mean, especially after what happened in the market.

Link tapped Navi lightly. Give it a rest Nav, he said gently. She's obviously never been there before.

Zelda gave a start. How did you know? she inquired feeling slightly nervous. She wondered if somehow that he'd guessed who she was.

He grinned at her roguishly. I've been hanging around the market a long time. In all that time, I've never seen you around. And believe me, he added, as he jumped across a small gap between buildings, then reached out to help her across, I would have known if I'd seen you.

Zelda was trying to figure out what he ment by that, but lost her balance, falling into his warm embrace. His arms came around her automatically, helping her find her balance again. She blushed furiously, even though he was smiling kindly at her. Quickly she straightened, backing out of his embrace, her face still a light pink.

Should I take that as a compliment? she inquired shyly.

The young man's grin widened, his eyes glittering mischievously. Yes. You're extraordinarily beautiful, he said simply. He smirked, seeing her blush again.

Navi made an irritated buzzing noise. _Oh brother!_ She thought disgustedly. Can we get moving now? she demanded, causing Link to shoot her a look.

He decided it would be best, and took the girl's hand, leading her on. It was strange, even though he had just met this girl, he already found himself liking her, even trusting her, which wasn't something he had felt with many. His life was a dangerous one, and he didn't allow himself to be close to many, and trusted even less people. The few he did trust were Nabooru, Sari, and of course little Navi, not to mention a few other people he only saw from time to time. But something about this golden haired lady, with her innocent sapphire eyes made him feel as if he could trust her with anything, even his very life. Shaking his head, Link told himself not to be ridiculous, focusing instead on where he was going.

Soon they came to an abandoned building that had been boarded up on the bottom stories, but the window at the top, where they were, was left open. Link crawled through first, then helped the girl inside. It wasn't much, just a few pieces of furniture, some food and supplies, but it was a place to stay. While Link was puttering around, checking to make sure no one had been in the hide out lately, Zelda stared around with wide eyes.

It was so different from the Castle, so simple and modest. It also looked due for a good cleaning, a layer of dust upon most of the surfaces, but she didn't really mind. She had never seen anything like it before. Her eyes wandered around, taking in everything, unaware that the little fairy was watching her.

Not what you're used to, is it? she inquired slyly.

Zelda started, then shrugged, feeling as if the fairy was being a bit rude. She wondered briefly if all fairies were this way, but before she could think of a response, the young thief came over to her, taking her hands.

It's not much, he was saying, setting her down on the couch by a window, pulling away the drapes. But it has a fantastic view

Her breath caught, seeing the town spread out below them, the castle gleaming in the distance on the hilltop. She had never seen it like this before, everything so sparkly and peaceful. It looked very different from her bedroom window. It's wonderful, she told him sincerely, glancing at him as he sat beside her.

His expression was thoughtful, gazing up at the Castle. I wonder what it's like there, he mused. Never having to worry about money, where your next meal is coming from, or where your going to spend the night.

Zelda sighed, resting her head on her hands. Having money doesn't mean you don't have problems, she told him quietly.

He chuckled softly, sweeping back a strand of honey colored hair that had fallen in his sky blue eyes. I know. You sound as if you know from experience. The girl shrugged, suddenly seeming uneasy. Look, I know it's none of my business, but did you run away from home or something?

Her head jerked up, brilliant eyes flashing. How do you figure that? she demanded heatedly.

Link said, holding up his hands. I'm not going to turn you in or anything. I''m just curious is all. When I see a young woman, obviously of noble birth wandering around the market without a body guard, I know something's up. Seeing her hesitation, he pressed the matter further. C'mon, you can talk to me.

Zelda sighed, closing her eyes briefly. My father wants me to marry. More like forcing, but he says its for my own good, but I don't see how that can be. So I ran away from home. She glanced up at him, expecting to see him rolling his eyes, but he actually looked interested, so she continued. I've never seen the world, never done anything on my own. I just want some freedom. I want to be able to fall in love and choose who I want to marry.That's tough, Link said quietly, wondering why the news of her being forced to marry hit him so hard. He knew that was the way that the nobility did things, but it still made him uneasy to think of this lady marrying someone who was only after her money. But you obviously are strong enough to know what you want, he continued. That's a good start.

She gave him a smile of thanks, then cocked her golden head. What about you? How did you become. . . a thief?

Link thought her question over for a moment, wondering how to explain this to her. Well, y'see, I was abandoned in the forest when I was really young. One of the forest children, a girl named Saria, raised me herself. I was her first, but not her last. You wouldn't believe how many children are abandoned or orphaned these days. Saria didn't have the heart to say no to any of them, but she simply couldn't afford to care for so many. I was about fifteen at the time, and I desperately wanted to help her, as she had helped me. I went out looking for a way to get money. I became a thief. He propped his booted feet up on a stool, ignoring the look that Navi sent him.

Aren't there better ways of making money? she suggested timidly. Quickly, realizing how that might sound, she hurried on. I don't mean to be judgemental or anything,-Hey, don't worry about it, he replied, smiling at her easily, taking her hand. I can understand why you feel that way, considering I feel the same. I did try to get a job, but it never worked out. I could never earn enough, or the working conditions were too horrible to imagine. Besides, I felt my real talents should be put to use. Link grinned, looking like a small boy. I'm sneaky, fast, and good with a blade. I figured what better way to use my skills than as a thief? He released her hand, cocking his head to the side as he looked at her.

Zelda laughed out loud at his explanation, her bright eyes shining. Yes, I did notice that back there with the merchant. I barely saw you, you were so quick!

He smirked, his eyes suddenly gleaming. Yes, and sneaky too. It takes people a bit to realize they're missing something.

She shook her head, clasping her hands together, then suddenly realized that her new ring was missing. Zelda gasped, wondering if she had lost it when they had fled from the merchant, but then she noticed the thief's eyes sparkling mischievously. In answer to her silent accusation, he held up the flashing sapphire ring, smiling widely.

he said simply before offering her the trinket.

Zelda took it, but suddenly pressed it back into his hands. You keep it. I have little need of it.Don't be silly, Link began, but the blond woman placed her fingers over his lips, cutting off the rest of his words.

It is my way of thanking you for helping me out today, she said simply, moving her hand when he fell into silence. It will help me to feel better about your friend Saria, knowing that this ring could put dinner on the table for children, instead of being worn uselessly on my finger.

He tucked the offered ring into his tunic, knowing that she would only refuse to take it back. Link glanced at her casually before speaking again. What better finger for a ring to be worn on if not yours?

She blushed bright pink at his words, feeling her stomach flutter. _Silly! _she chided herself. This dashing young thief was quite the charmer, causing her to feel like a thirteen year old girl again instead of the seventeen year old woman she was. But Zelda couldn't help but feel strongly attracted to him and his easy going nature, try as she might to feel otherwise. _Get a grip! You don't even know his name!_ Zelda told herself furiously, still a light pink. She started when his fingers came under her chin, tilting her face upward. His deep blue eyes were tranquil and serious as they searched her azure ones.

My Lady, you need not feel sorry for us, he said softly. It is not your fault.

Zelda blinked, his touch playing havoc with her already chaotic emotions. I am of nobel birth, and I could have done something to help the people of this land, but instead I have been nothing but selfish, worrying about my marriage when there are people who are starving.How could you my Lady, if you did not know anything about such things until this time? There is no need to feel so ashamed of yourself. Link brushed back a strand of her silky golden hair that shimmered in the moonlight. There is nothing selfish in worrying about your future happiness either, he continued, seeing the skepticism in her lovely eyes. You have every right to be happy.As do you, she retorted, her body quivering as he began to learn closer to her. Her heart seemed to have stopped beating as he lowered his head to hers, her eyes fluttering closed in anticipation.

A loud crash caused them both to jump, and their heads jerked up to find several soldiers standing beyond the boarded up doorway.

There you are! one shouted, drawing his sword and beginning to hack at the boards, his fellows joining in.

_My father must have sent them!!_ Zelda thought in panic, but before she could say anything, the young thief grabbed her hand.

he shouted, dragging her across the room with him back to the window.

She scrambled to keep up with him as they crawled back the way they'd came, the tiny blue fairy lighting their way. But standing on the other side were more soldiers. There was no way to go, except back into the house where more soldiers were waiting for them. The young man cursed softly while Zelda began to panic, her eyes darting about nervously, missing Navi whispering something in her companion's ear.

Do you trust me? he suddenly murmured, his hand tightening around hers.

_What?_she wondered, but answered him slowly. Then jump!

Link, still holding the woman's hand pulled her towards the edge of the building, and together they leapt off. They fell downwards, Zelda giving a sharp cry of fear. But their fall was broken by a stack of mattresses that had been stacked neatly by the wall. He helped her down, grinning widely.

Nice one Nav, he whispered to her, pulling the woman along as he took them down an alley way.

Look out! she suddenly squeaked, her wings fluttering madly in alarm.

Link jerked his head around, but too late. Several soldiers seized him in a bone-crushing grip, yanking him and the beautiful young woman apart. He struggled, but there were far more of them for him to take on by himself. That didn't stop him though, continuing to fight back as hard as he could, causing several of the soldiers to grunt in pain. They finally managed to pin his arms behind his back, while the one who seemed to be in charge supervised.

It's the dungeons for you, he told him with a smirk. You'll never rob in this market again. Or anywhere else for that matter!

Zelda had been shoved to the ground, and lifted her head with a gasp to see the young thief struggling with ten guards, but failing. She leapt to her feet, eyes blazing as she faced the one who was in charge. I demand that you release him at once! she shouted, her slender frame shaking with suppressed rage.

He only chuckled, seeming amused. This little Lady think's she's in charge boys, he called to his men, causing them all to laugh as well. Still chuckling, the soldier pushed her aside, ignoring the deadly glare the captive shot him.

Don't touch her! Link growled, earning himself a harsh blow from one of the soldiers restraining him.

Yet at the sound of the woman's voice, they glanced at her again.

Unhand him! Zelda sprang back to her feet, yanking off the hood of her cloak to reveal the thin gold circlet adorned with gleaming rubies, sapphire eyes flashing. Your Princess commands it!Princess Zelda! the soldiers gasped, immediately kneeling, forcing Link to do the same.

_The Princess?!_ Link shouted to himself in shock, staring at her wide eyed, even though he knew it was disrespectful. He was in a state of complete shock, realizing that he had been with the future ruler of the land all this time and hadn't known it!

Your Highness, forgive me, the leader stammered, throwing himself at her feet. I did not know it was you! I did not recognize you!

Her eyes were narrowed as she took several breaths to attempt calming down. Stand up, she told him icily, shooting a glance at the young man who was staring at her in confusion. Zelda felt a twinge, but returned her attention to the soldier before her. I command that you release him at once!

The soldier winced, looking more frightened still. I'm sorry your Highness, but my orders came from Ganondorf, your father's head advisor. I can't release the boy. You will have to go to Ganondorf.

Zelda folded her arms, feeling even more enraged. I will.

&&&&&

Ganondorf chuckled softly as he left his secret chambers, Guay perched on his shoulder preening his glossy black feathers. The black clothed man closed the door smoothly, concealing it once more behind a painting of the desert. He smirked, eyes glittering. His plan was working perfectly. Nothing could go wrong.

He turned to see Princess Zelda striding towards him, clad in her long royal gown. Her head was held high and haughty, eyes blazing. Though he felt a flash of hate and annoyance, Ganondorf concealed it. Princess Zelda, he said, bowing low at the waist. I am pleased to see you. To what do I owe this pleasure?

She felt irritated, glaring at him. His words, though respectful, oozed with oil and honey, concealing much. Zelda didn't trust him, but pushed that aside. The soldiers just took a young man from the market on your orders! Explain yourself at once!

_Someday you will regret speaking to me this way,_ he thought wrathfully, but kept his composure. I'm merely helping to keep the market a safer place for the nobility. The boy was a criminal and a thief.What was his crime? she demanded, shivering inwardly as she stared straight into his yellow eyes.

Why, kidnapping you, your Highness, Ganondorf said, with an air of surprise. It was done for your protection Princess.He didn't kidnap me! Zelda shouted, clenching her fists. _How can he be so stupid?_ I ran away!Oh. . . had I known Princess. . . that poor boy. . . Ganondorf muttered, thinking quickly. Obviously Zelda seemed to care about this boy. She could spoil all his plans if she kept this up.

What are you talking about? Zelda demanded, suddenly deathly afraid.

I mean that the boy's sentence has already been carried out. Ganondorf turned to her, seeing how she had gone ridgid.

she repeated softly. _Oh dear Nayru, no!_

Zelda gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in horror. _Oh no! No!_ Her knees trembled, and she grabbed a bookcase for support. she whispered, even as tears sprang to her eyes.

I am exceedingly sorry Princess, Ganodorf murmured in her ear, placing his hands on her shoulders. If there is any way that I can make it up to you-

Zelda jerked away from him, her tear filled eyes glittering with wrath. How could you? she whispered, then turned and fled.

Ganondorf watched her go, feeling uneasy. He didn't think that such news would receive such a reaction from her. She would certainly stir up trouble for him now. Yet he cast that aside, his mind already moving to the next stage of his plan.

&&&&&&

The tears wouldn't be held back, coursing down Zelda's pale cheeks as she flung herself on her bed, sobbing softly. Her body shook, unable to grasp that the bright eyed young man, so full of live and energy, was dead. _It's my fault,_ she realized, whimpering as she curled into a ball.

Impa entered the room, startled to find the girl weeping on the bed. She sat down beside the girl, easing her into her arms. Impa stroked Zelda's long blond hair, very concerned. Tell me Zelda, what happened?

With her face buried against her attendant's chest, Zelda told her everything. When she had finished, she pulled back slightly, her sapphire eyes bright from tears. It's all my fault Impa. If he had never met me, this wouldn't have happened. I - I never even knew his name.

Impa cradled her close, murmuring soothing words in the Princess's ear as she continued to sob. _Ganondorf, you will pay,_ she swore inwardly, tightening her hold on Zelda.

&&&&&&

_I can't believe that she was the Princess! _Link, very much alive, thought to himself. His wrists were beginning to ache from the manacles they were strapped in, but couldn't stop thinking about his discovery that the young woman he had saved from the market was none other that Princess Zelda. He sighed, slumping back against the wall. How stupid she must have thought me, he muttered.

I think you're stupid all the time, a tiny voice chirped.

Link's head shot up to find Navi floating in front of him, and felt a surge of relief. Nav! I thought something happened to you.

The fairy rolled her eyes. Not too concerned at the time though, were you? You were too concerned about little miss blue eyed Princess Zelda! She sighed, shaking her head. Men, going gaga just because of a pretty face. You really were stupid.Give it a rest, he snapped, irritated. There wasn't anything I could have done, all right? I'd like to see you fight ten guards by yourself.

Navi suddenly grinned smugly. Well, I dont know about fighting ten guards, but I can relieve a sleeping one of his key to your manacles! The tiny fairy showed him the small brass key that she had swiped.

Thanks Navi, Link told her as she flew up and opened the locks. We make a pretty good team. What would I ever do without you?

I shudder to think about that, Navi replied. You get into more trouble than any human I've ever met. I don't know how you got along until I came to save your butt!Me neither, returned with a wry grin, standing up to inspect the dungeon. He frowned, noting that the only window was high up, and covered by bars, not to mention that the wall wasn't good for scaling. How am I going to get out of here? he muttered.

There's always another way out boy, a soft voice said from the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Hylian Nights

Disclaimer: Don't own either Aladdin or Zelda

A/N: &cringes& Wow, hehehe, it's been awhile, hasn't it? &hides from angry readers& Sorry, this school year was just really hectic for me, but now that it's over, I have tons more time for writing, which means I should be updating a lot more! I hope you stuck with me, and that this was worth the wait. Many thanks to the encouragement from certain reviewers, and hope that you aren't to angry with me!

Chapter 4

"Who's there!" Link demanded, leaping to his feet. Navi had darted to his shoulder, wings buzzing angrily. The thief's eyes scanned the darkness, trying to find the speaker, his body tensed for a fight.

A soft chuckle came, and for the first time Link noticed a ragged old man sitting in the corner, cloaked in shadows. He was ancient and filthy, clad in gray rags with an old walking stick propped by his side.

"Just a prisoner like yourself," the man whispered, his eyes gleaming gold in the moonlight. "A prisoner who has been waiting for an opportunity like this."

"Sure you have, lazy old fruitcake," Navi muttered under her breath. Her fairy intuition was buzzing at her like an alarm, making her even more anxious and irritable than normal. There was something about this creepy guy that she didn't like.

Link eyed the stranger warily, though his voice did not show any of his uneasiness. "Well, fellow prisoner, you say there's another way out?" he asked casually. "Then lets have it."

"Uh, uh, uh," the ancient man chided, waving a bony finger. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"I don't believe you know a way out!" the tiny fairy exploded, her short temper finally reaching its limits. "If you did, then why are you still in here?"

"Because I need help," he answered softly. "There is a treasure that I discovered before I was thrown in here, treasure enough even to impress a Princess," he added slyly, gold eyes gleaming as he glanced pointedly at Link. "If someone were to aid me in retrieving it, I would split the riches with them fairly."

Link felt his breath catch, ignoring Navi's muttered exclamations. _If I had those riches, Saria wouldn't have to worry about money anymore. The Gerudo wouldn't have to steal, and I- I could get close to Zelda again!_

"Why should we believe you?" Navi demanded, knowing that Link was ready to accept the proposal without even being completely sure of what he was being offered. "How do we even know that you've really got a treasure? Huh? Answer that, you loony old freak!"

He grinned toothily, reaching into his filthy robes and holding out his hand. Five diamonds the size of eggs glittered there, causing Link to gasp and Navi to squeal in excitement.

"So then, if you'll come and help me young man, I can promise you a fabulous reward," the old man declared, stuffing the jewels back into the folds of his rags.

Link began to nod, then stopped with a frown. "Wait, there's still one problem. It's out there and we're still in here."

Cackling like a mad man, the ancient prisoner lurched toward a section of the wall, leaning heavily on his cane. "What did I tell you before boy? There's always another way out."

He leaned heavily against one of the large stones, and to Link's astonishment, it moved with a shudder, sliding aside to reveal the starry night sky of the outside world. Smirking widely, the man turned back to him, holding out a bony hand. "Well, boy? Do we have a deal?"

Link glanced at Navi who seemed to have recovered from her joy over the diamonds and was once again scowling in distrust at the prisoner. He gulped inwardly, knowing that somehow there was a catch in this all, and that he'd probably regret his decision later. But the image of Zelda's tearstained face filled his mind, and he reached out, grasping the man's hand.

&&&&

"Zelda?" Bram paused in the doorway, stunned.

The young woman was sprawled across her bed in a heap, weeping in great sobs that shook her entire slender body. The King hadn't seen his daughter like this since the day her childhood companion, Marin, had died of the Gray Fever; Zelda had always been so strong, never allowing anyone to see the tears she'd deemed a weakness. He'd blamed himself for that, for forcing her to grow up so quickly. But that didn't matter; all that did was that he do something to fix the pain that was tearing her apart.

He crossed the room quickly, sitting on the side of her bed next to her shuddering body, touching her shoulder gently. "What's wrong dearest?"

Zelda lifted her face, lovely sapphire eyes rimmed with red from crying as she looked up at her father, slowly moving to an upright position. She hadn't been able to confide in him for the longest time since he'd grown more and more distant and engrossed in his duties as king as she'd grown older, but she felt so lost, so helpless now. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed her father.

"Father- Ganondorf has done something terrible," she managed to say hoarsely, fresh tears springing to her eyes as she broke down once more.

Bram leaned forward, pulling Zelda into his embrace as he stroked her long golden hair. She stiffened momentarily, startled, before relaxing, clutching at the fine silk robes he wore as she allowed the tears to fall.

"There, there. I'll do whatever I can to make it right," the King soothed her softly. "Now, tell me everything."

&&&&

"WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER!" the giant skull boomed, causing those assembled to cover their ears against the deafening sound.

Link licked his lips nervously, feeling Navi cowering at his neck. The journey to this cavern had been harrowing, and on the way, the old man had explained what he had to do. Gathering all his courage, the young thief spoke.

"It is I, Link of-" He faltered here, not knowing what to say. He'd been abandoned in the Kokiri Forest, and now resided at the Gerudo's Fortress, but neither place was his true home. "-Hyrule," he finished awkwardly, hoping that this would be accepted.

For a long moment, the single, glowing jewel that served as an eye stared down, seeming to see straight into the young man's soul. "PROCEED!" it rumbled at last. "TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP!" With these last words, its jaw opened, revealing a tunnel that seemed to lead to the very depths of the earth. Link started in, but glanced over his shoulder as the stranger shouted out to him.

"Remember! Bring me the lamp, and you shall have your reward!"

Link bobbed his head in understanding before turning his eyes forward and beginning the long journey into the cavern. Navi, recovering slightly from her fright of the talking skull, emerged from her hiding place to light his way down the spiraling stairs. It grew colder as he proceeded, the air filled with the scent of damp and mold. He had started counting the stairs, but stopped at 230, instead concentrating on not falling down the rest of them. When at last he reached the end of them, he saw only a single doorway, a doorway that was emitting a soft, golden glow.

He walked through, and grinned, hearing Navi's squeal of delight. "Well, would you look at this!"

The young thief had entered an enormous room, filled to bursting with every kind of treasure imaginable. There were mountains of gold, heaps of silver, and hills of jewels among other odd items. It was a thief's paradise, an endless amount of treasure that dazzled even the fairy's mind.

"Just a pocketful of this stuff would make us richer than anyone in Hyrule!" she cried enthusiastically, buzzing toward a glowing emerald, preparing to lift it.

"Navi!" Link said sharply, causing her to pause. "Don't you remember? We can't touch anything besides that lamp!"

Her wings drooped, and she sighed. "Awww! What's so special about an old lamp anyway?" she pouted, slumping down for a moment on the elegant rug that was laid beside the pile of jewels. It was blue and green, embroidered with silver thread that formed the images of the ancient Sages' symbols, and gold that formed the Triforce.

Link shrugged, continuing walking. "Who knows? We just have to find it so we can get out of here."

Navi huffed, buzzing up to fly behind him, unaware of the movement out of the corner of her normally observant eyes. "You just want to get out of here so you can find a way to get near Princess Zelda again! You don't even care about the reward-" A sudden rustling breeze and light tap made her cut off in mid sentence.

The thief hadn't been paying attention to Navi's ramblings, until he heard her screech. She zoomed into her hiding place at his collar, trembling like a leaf as Link whirled around.

"Nav! What on earth-?" His voice trailed off as he stared in amazement at what floated timidly in the air before him. "I can't believe it!" he whispered reverently, eyes filled with awe. "I thought that merchant in the desert was the only one with one of these!"

"Make it go away!" Navi moaned, shuddering.

"Don't you know what this is Nav?" Link demanded as he took a step closer. "It's a magic carpet!"

"I don't care what kind of moth-eaten rug it is, just make it go away!"

Link rolled his eyes at the fairy's drama, lightly running his finger over the edge of the finely woven carpet. It trembled, almost as if it were alive. "Well, we have to get going anyway and find that lamp." He patted the carpet one last time before beginning to walk away. He knew that the carpet was floating along silently behind him like a ghost, but didn't bother to say anything. It was amusing to see Navi so terrified of something so helpless, and besides, it might be useful later on.

"Touch my wings again, and I'll make you into a spool of thread!" Navi warned the carpet as she floated along side Link.

He ignored her and the carpet both, continuing on through the maze like passages until they opened once more. Link found himself in a dark stone chamber, the only light shining over a small shrine situated in the rear of the room. Sitting on an elaborate alter, was a small, bronze colored object. . .

The carpet began to shiver with excitement as Navi began bouncing around in the air, squealing. "That must be it Link! It has to be!"

He nodded, eyeing it warily. "Stay here Nav. I'll be right back. . ." And he began to cross the great expanse of floor that would take him to the lamp that he'd come for.

The fairy frowned, feeling pouty. "Stay here. . . like I'm some kind of human child! Jeez!" Then a glimmer of cool blue caught her eye, and curious, she turned, freezing. _Oh no!_

Shining in perfection and beauty on a round purple cushion, was a huge, blue fairy jewel. Fairy jewels were special stones that came from places deep within the Kokiri Forest, places that the fairies fought to keep a great secret. These wondrous jewels were a fairy's only weakness, and people looking to catch one often used such gems as bait.

Navi felt herself drifting closer to the stone, unable to help herself. She had to touch it! She had to! Never had she ever laid eyes on a fairy jewel so large and perfect in her life!

Link was getting closer, now able to see the lamp more clearly. It certainly wasn't very large, for something that seemed to be so valuable to that loony old prisoner. Two more steps, and he'd be there. . .

Navi was mere inches from the jewel, almost able to touch it! The carpet was quivering madly behind her, as if trying to warn the fairy, but she paid no mind, unable to resist its alluring beauty.

Slowly, carefully, Link's gloved hands closed over the lamp as he lifted it to the light. It was made of dull bronze in need of a good shining, fairly simple and its handle rounded. His nose wrinkled as he examined it, muttering out loud to himself. "This hunk of junk is the reason I came all the way down here?" He turned, just in time to see Navi latch onto a shining blue stone, and gasped in horror.

"No!"

But it was too late. The cavern began to rumble, and Link realized with growing dread that they'd be buried alive as he tucked the lamp into his tunic.

"FOOL! NOW YOU SHALL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"the voice of the guardian ran out, as fire began to leap around the walls in addition to the falling rocks.

The carpet suddenly snatched up Navi, before racing down the length of the room to Link who didn't hesitate to throw himself on. The rug then wheeled about it mid air, speeding back towards the entrance way of the cavern with Link clinging on to it for dear life.

"I'm sorry!" Navi moaned, clutching at Link's tunic as she fought to hang on. "But you know I can't resist fairy jewels!"

"Shut up and hold on!" he shouted at her, too scared to be angry with the fairy.

The magic carpet was incredibly agile, seeming to need no direction from its passengers as it dodged the falling rubble and the searing flames that danced up to snatch it eagerly in fiery fingers, with the carpet slipping through its burning clutches. They climbed higher and higher as they soared towards the entrance, now mear feet away.

The carpet suddenly got hit by a bit of rock that had been dislodged, causing it to throw its passengers and tumble away into darkness. Link managed to grasp onto what remained of the staircase, hanging there with fire leaping far below him in the darkness.

Out of the storm that had arisen outside, the old man's face appeared, his golden eyes wild as he stretched out his hand. "Give me the lamp!"

Link stared at him like he was insane, his fingers clutching painfully into the cold stone. "Are you crazy! I can barely hold on! Help me up!"

"First give it to me!" the old man demanded furiously. "Then you'll have your reward!"

Against his better judgement, Link let go of his hold with one hand, reaching into his tunic and producing the lamp, holding it out to the former prisoner.

"AIHAHAHAHA!" The ancient man snatched it up with a wild cry. "AT LAST! MINE! IT'S MINE!" He suddenly leaned down, grasping hold of Link's wrist as he drew out a long, silver dagger. "And now for your reward!" he sneered, suddenly menacing and evil in the flash of lightning that rent the sky.

"No way you psycho path!" Navi appeared out of nowhere, and did the first thing that came to her mind: she sank her sharp little teeth into his outstretched hand.

He screamed, flinging her away, and Link lost his hold as the lunatic let go of his hand. The thief let out a cry before he was tumbling down with nothing to break his fall. Navi screeched as she zoomed after him, watching in horror as his head smacked against the wall. But somehow, the carpet came whizzing up from the darkness to catch the unconscious young man, floating him safely downward.

Outside, the cave shuddered, and the dodongo skull closed its mouth with a roar as the jewel in its eye exploded. The old man sat there stunned, gazing at where the cavern had been. But then he began to laugh wildly, ripping off his rags and casting off the magic that had made him appear old.

"It's mine," Ganondorf cackled. "After so many years, it's mine!" Still laughing, he reached into his tunic pocket for the lamp. His chuckles faded abruptly.

Frantically, he patted his pockets to find nothing. "Where is it!" He slammed his fists into the ground, rage coursing through him. "NOOOOO!"

&&&&

"Wake up Link!" Navi's soft voice moaned in his ear. "Please be alive! If you're not , I'll never forgive myself!"

The thief winced, his eyes slowly fluttering open. "Cut the decibles Nav," he groaned, lifting a hand to his head. "Do I ever have a killer headache!"

The carpet wiggled sympathetically, and Navi rubbed against his cheek. "Some fairy guardian I am!" she grumbled. "This was all my fault!"

He chuckled, stroking her wings lightly. "Nah, it's mine for accepting that loon's offer. I should have known better." Link's cobalt eyes wandered upward, narrowing as they caught sight of the blackness. "And it looks like we're trapped down here."

An uneasy silence fell over the trio as they sat there glumly. No one had any suggestions, for the cavern was sealed. They were doomed to live down there until they starved to death.

"I shouldn't have given him the lamp," Link muttered, pounding the floor. "It must have been important!"

Navi suddenly grinned impishly. "That kook doesn't have it," she said slyly. "I do!" The fairy sped behind a rock, and came back dragging the tarnished old lamp. "I swiped it from him and it fell in the struggle," she announced proudly.

Link burst into disbelieving laughter. "Why you little sneak! You really are the best fairy thief in Hyrule!" While Navi's glow turned a bright red as she mumbled something, he picked up the bronze lamp, examining it in the fairy's faint glow. "It seems to be just a hunk of junk," he muttered.

Navi wrinkled her nose as she eyed it. "Yeah, no kidding. Maybe that old fart really was crazy after all. But there looks like there's some writing on it, if you can get all that grime off!"

Link nodded absently, and started to rub at it with his sleeve. Suddenly the lamp began to glow with an eerie red light, quivering in his grasp. He let out a yelp as Navi buzzed in panic.

"What's it doing?" she cried as scarlet smoke began to pour from it.

But it wasn't Link that spoke. A deep booming voice filled the cavern as the scarlet smoke grew thicker and thicker. "AH! Free at last!"

Link found himself lying on the floor, staring up into a pair of beady purple eyes that belonged to the most bizarre creature he'd ever seen.

"So, you're my new master!" came the booming voice. "You look awfully puny, nothing like a real man!"

"Oh no," Navi muttered. "What have we gotten ourselves into now!"

And now, time for a poll! In my next segment, what should Navi be turned into as a mode of transportation?

1. A car, lol, JK! Epona

2. A pegasus

3. Something entirely different!

I'm leaving it in the hands of my reviewers!


End file.
